<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卜洋岳】接吻 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420775">【卜洋岳】接吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONER [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3p, M/M, 吃醋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只有脑洞，没有文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue, Bu Fan/Yue Yue, Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONER [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卜洋岳】接吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岳岳从来都不和他俩接吻，一开始是先和洋洋搞在一起的，洋洋也没太在意，也就当个炮友，后来感情就有点当真了，再看到后来的凡子总是粘着他，索吻，岳岳虽然只是亲亲额头亲亲脸，他还是感觉嫉妒，在床上逼他亲他，说他爱他，岳岳还是不会接吻，但会搂着他脖子安慰性的亲亲脸，事后还会说我们洋洋嫉妒的样子也很可爱www</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>啊，我真的好喜欢占主动权的岳明辉啊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>